Superior Spider-Man
by Benjamin236
Summary: It's been five years since the event known as "Cataclysm". Watch Miles as he goes through new trials as the Superior Spider-Man
1. Another Day

Superior Spider-Man Issue 1: Another Day

New York City, October 22, 2013, 5:30pm

_It's been five years since the event the world has entitled "Cataclysm". If it wasn't for everyone putting aside their egos for the greater good. I have no idea if our world would be here right now. _These were the thoughts of one Miles Morales who was current web slinging across town. Web slinging you ask? Well Miles Morales is this world's Spider-Man. To be more specific he has be given the name "Superior" Spider-Man by many of the New Yorkers he protect. It didn't help he had changed his costume either. The majority of the suit was now black with red being shown on his chest, the insides of his hands, around his "shoes" if you will, and on his mask. The once white lenses were now black and finally he now wore two sleek wrist devices. Which were more than just for show.

_I do wonder if you're proud of me Peter. I know I will never be as "Amazing" as you were but I believe I'm showing not only the world but myself that us Spider-Man can be "Superior". I just hope that one day I might be able to go back to how I was. _Miles said to himself allowing his thoughts to wonder about whether or not the first ever Spider-Man would be proud of him for what he's done.

Calling all units, we have a code 236 in progress. Requesting evacuation of nearest buildings and streets on 31st street. The police radio in Miles right ear went off. A code 236 for New York was a super villain running amuck. Swinging to the nearest building, Miles perched on the rooftop and pressed a button on his right wrist device a map of New York appeared. Typing in the street and accessing the street camera's nearby. Miles was seeing the villain who was causing the commotion. It was none other than Luther Goldstein. Otherwise known to the world as Rex. A man who was able to steal this suit of armor which gave Luther for as long as he was in it, invulnerability and super human strength. It also didn't help the suit was modeled after a T-Rex either.

_Okay Rex, it seems like you're doing your usual thing._ Miles noted before taking off towards the location where Rex was located at. Hopefully the damage wasn't too bad this time around.

31st Street 5:50pm

Arriving in the area Rex was previously at. Miles noticed a few things seemed to be off about the attack. Rex usually would go after something simple like banks or jewelry stores and smash who or whatever got in his way but this time it was different. It looked as though Rex had learned strategy while he was in prison.

"Clearly someone else is pulling Rex strings but whom?" Miles said to himself before heading towards Rex current location which was a block or so away. Any other time Miles would have to be chasing Rex but for Rex to be this much control. It wasn't sitting well with our current web slinger.

"The stealth approach would be the quickest way." Miles stated before focusing his "Spider" powers which allowed him to use camouflage. His entire suit was now invisible for the most part as he made his way towards Rex who seemed to be preoccupied with destroying an empty building. Before Miles could end this quickly he heard a phrase which he didn't want to hear in quite some time.

"Ultimates, let's take him down." One Captain America shouted as he, Iron Man, Hawk-Eye, and Black Widow came down from the Helicarrier. That battle cry earned Rex's attention as he started roaring towards his new opponents with intent on fighting them with all of his might.

"This is going to be easy." Hawk-Eye said before launching an arrow towards Rex feet. "Tails"

As the arrow let out some sort of foam which covered the tail of the robotic suit. Black Widow proceeded to shoot Rex's armor with a couple of customed bullets which were very effective. Captain America had thrown his shield at the armored arms which came off easily. Leaving Iron Man to end the battle with a blast from one of his repulsor beams which was able to level the Rex armor easily.

"Told ya it was going to be easy." Hawk-Eye boasted seeing that they were able to win with ease.

"Just be glad he's not sprouting extra limbs or anything like that Hawk-Eye." Captain America said adding his two cents into the conversation.

"He is right Steve that did feel way too easy." Iron Man added on as Miles decided to undo his camouflage.

"Because someone was guiding Rex." Miles announced to the team as they weren't so much surprised that Spider-Man was here but that he was talking to them.

"Spider-Man, it's good to see you in person." Captain America stated while looking at the heroes new costume.

"Nice tech kid." Iron Man commented as he was analyzing the suit through his heads up display. Whoever built it was a genius in their own rights.

"Thanks, anyway I plan on investigating Rex and his motivations so you don't have to worry about it." Miles said bringing the conversation back to the current topic.

"Look Mi, I mean Spider-Man. We're trying to change our ways and we hoped that you would at least give us a second chance. Not S.H.I.E.L.D but us Ultimates." Captain America informed the web slinging hero who nodded in response.

"I know you are Captain but being under the governments "watchful eye" isn't how I do things." Miles started off as he started to walk away from the group. "But if you start a team that's not the Ultimates then I might hear you out."

With that, Miles was web slinging away from the scene leaving the Ultimates with their own thoughts.

"Do you ever think we will be able to win him over?" Black Widow questioned her fellow Ultimates as they watched the hero they molded leave.

"I don't even know the answer to that Widow and I'm the smart one." Iron Man answered truthfully.

"Well let's take our minds off that and get back to what matters. Taking this dinosaur back to the museum." Hawk-Eye said lightening up the current mood.

"Agreed, Ultimates let's wrap this up." Captain America ordered earning nods from his teammates.

_With Miles_

_6:30pm, EST _

Miles has arrived back at what many heroes would call a base. For him this was not only his base of operations but it was his home as well. Located in Queens, this was the Morlock Tunnels in this area. Pressing a button on his watch as his suit disappeared in a black and red flash. He was in his civilian cloths consisting of a pair of tennis shoes, a red shirt with a spider emblem on it, and a pair of blue jeans. Miles was now in the living room area of the house.

"Looks whose home." A female voice stated as it belonged to a woman with long purple hair. Her race was that of an Asian woman but her iris were purple. Her attire was that of a pair of black sweat pants, a purple long sleeved shirt, and slippers. Her name was Elizabeth Braddock but most the time she was known as Betsy.

"Waiting on Fantomex I see." Miles commented earning an eye roll from her.

"No I'm not…okay I am but she's been gone all day and I'm worried." Betsy answered as in the relationship she had with Fantomex whose real name was Cluster before changing it to something better, Ciara. Betsy would admit that she was the lady in their relationship and she had no problem with that.

"Well I'm here beautiful so no need to worry." A female voice replied back as the person walking in was in a white and black bodysuit with a white and black trench coat over it. Their face was covered a mask in the same colors of their suit.

"I wasn't worried and just for that I'm ignoring you." Betsy stated before running off to the room both she and Fantomex shared. Fantomex had to chuckle at that as this was one of the games they would play when they caused the other to worry.

"I saw Rex escaped from prison. Did everything work out?" Fantomex asked earning a nod from Miles.

"I'll get you up to speed on that on Ciara, I think you have a girlfriend to go talk too." Miles answered earning a smile from the trench coat wearing hero.

"I suggest you do the same." Fantomex replied back as she made a motion with her head to the right direction. Standing there was a woman with long blue hair and green eyes. Her attire was a pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a grey hoodie which was unzipped. Her name was Nomi Blume but to Miles she was his girlfriend.

"Good to see you made it back just in time." Nomi stated as she was carrying a few plastic bags containing their dinner for the night. It was Tuesday which meant only one thing, Chinese food.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Miles answered before walking over to her and helping her with the bags.

"Oh I am trust me but you know I don't do the Betsy and Ciara thing." Nomi informed Miles before pulling him towards her and then proceeding to kiss him for a brief second. "I tend to just take what I want, when I want."

"I love you too Nomi." Miles replied back earning a smile from the woman.

"And here I thought Betsy and Ciara were bad." A male voice stated while coming into the area the two were occupying. The male was Asian with short black hair. His attire was a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top, and a pair of black boots. This was Hiro Takachio, one of Miles closest friends and residential super genius.

"Shut it Hiro, you're just made you're not getting any." Nomi said which earned a laugh from Miles.

"Oh that's funny Miles, well I guess you don't want that final component for your suit then." Hiro replied back earning a wide eyed reaction from Miles.

"Baby, I'm going to need you to take it back…like right now because Hiro is now the "man"." Miles said earning a glare from Nomi.

"Sorry I don't do take backs or apologizes." Nomi replied as the trio made their way to the kitchen area only to see a lady with long black hair and green eyes was waiting for them. Their attire was hidden under a red cloak she wore.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." The woman answered shocking Nomi and Hiro that she was in their base.

"Long time no see Sensei." Miles stated earning a smile from the woman at the table.

"I told you, you don't need to call me Sensei, its Elektra." Elektra answered as Hiro was still shocked that Elektra.

"How did you get in here?" Hiro questioned before continuing his quick rant. "I built the security system, you should have been kicked out as soon as you stepped into our house."

"It's an impressive security program you have here Hiro but it's still no match for an assassin like myself." Elektra answered back as Elektra was still the number one assassin the world.

"Well why are you here?" Nomi asked getting straight to the point as the last time she encountered Elektra it was when she started dating Miles. Elektra had took it upon herself to test her skills to see if she was worthy of Miles "courtship". Long story short, Nomi had a short fuse with the assassin in the room.

"I'm sorry Nomi; it's just that I care for my students. Especially when ones like Miles are rare these days." Elektra answered shocking Miles that she was apologizing.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that, I will put you underground." Nomi replied back as Elektra had disappeared and reappeared beside her and started to whisper in her ear.

"If I was really going for the kill, you would be dead by now." Was all Elektra could say before feeling her body starting to become numb.

"You see Elektra I mastered my magnetism to the point where I can isolate the iron in your blood and control it. What you're feeling is me playing around." Nomi warned as her eyes had taken a dark blue color before reverting back to their green hue.

"Assassins always have a backup plan. You didn't notice the tag on you did you?" Elektra asked causing Nomi to see a paper tag with some sort of writing on her arm.

"Explode." Nomi said reading the kanji that was on it earning a smile from Elektra.

"Can you two stop being badasses now. I just want to eat in peace." Ciara said coming into the room with Betsy in hand. Ciara had changed her attire to a pair of grey shorts, a pair of flip-flops, and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Fine." Both Elektra and Nomi answered before sitting down at the table.

"So Elektra, why are you here?" Miles asked before digging into his Pork Lo Mein.

"You remember Donny Gill right." Elektra replied back before eating some of the dumplings Nomi had brought.

"Of course I remember Blizzard. How is he doing? I haven't heard from him in about a year or so." Miles answered as he remembered his good and bad times with one Donald Gill. Him and Donald were training buddies back when they both trained under Elektra.

"Well he's been through a lot since he last talked to you. As a matter of fact he rarely opens up which is why I'm here. I want you to keep an eye on him." Elektra explained to Miles who nodded in response. She preceded to hand him a scroll which had the location where Donald Gill was living at.

"How about we go see him once we finish dinner?" Betsy suggested as personally she wanted to go topside and get a good workout in.

"Sounds good, I do wonder if the rumors about him are true though. The ones about how he fights it starts to snow." Ciara wondered before a medium sized robotic beetle flew into the room and landed near Hiro. Pressing a few buttons on the robot, Hiro seemed to have a look of interest on his face.

"What's going on?" Miles asked wondering what the look of interest on Hiro face was.

"Well it seems like its snowing." Hiro informed the group before pressing a button that showed a holographic map of the city. The blue blinking dot was the snow. "The weirdest part is that it's only in one area. While everything else is experiencing normal weather"

"Donny." Both Miles and Elektra concluded as Miles got up from the table and made a dash towards one of the exits. Pressing the button on his watch his suit was now on and he was ready to go.

"You guys coming or what?" Miles said to the rest of the group who nodded as they went to their rooms and put on their costumes. Except Hiro who usually stays and does surveillance for them.

"Let's move." Betsy said as she was now in her costumed attire which was a black jumpsuit that hugged her frame. It had white X going across her chest. There were also bits of white on her thighs as well. On her back was a blade which she had named "Oathkeeper". Wrapped around her waist was a red sash.

"I might as well come." Hiro said shocking everyone that he was coming outside of their lair. His costume was armor that was white, blue, and red. It reminded Miles of Burning Gundam except it was made for a human.

"Fancy suit." Nomi commented as her attire was now a black bodysuit with blue lines around the armor. The armor reminded the group of a "Tron" suit but done in the real world.

"Are you coming Elektra?" Fantomex questioned as she wanted to work with the world renowned assassin.

"I have other places to be, tell Donny I said hello Miles." Elektra answered before disappearing in a blur of speed.

_Hang in there Donny, I'm on my way._ Miles thought to himself before starting to web sling towards Donny's location via the Murlock Tunnels.

_Unknown Location, Rooftops_

_7:35pm, EST_

"I'm just here to see if the "Blizzard" lives up to the hype." A woman with long green hair and green eyes stated to her opponent. Her attire was a pair of green pants, green boots, and a green long sleeved shirt. On her arms were gauntlets while her face was covered by a black mask with a snake on it. Her opponent whose attire was a black jumpsuit with dark blue lines going across the arms, legs, and chest. On their hands was a pair of black covered gloves with blue lines on it as well. The person wore a black facemask that covered their entire face minus their eyes. Finally on their back was a medium sized blade that had a dragon design on the pommel.

"So are you actually Madame Viper or just another reject?" Blizzard questioned in a cold voice.

"I'm her actual daughter thank you very much. These gauntlets were a family heirloom and my name is Mya." The woman now identifying herself as the daughter of one of the most dangerous terrorist groups answered back.

"If you say so." Blizzard answered back as it started to snow.

"Please, excite me more!" Mya answered before sprinting towards Blizzard with the intentions of having a good fight. Blizzard replied with nothing otherwise than charging towards her. If it was a fight she wanted, well she was going to get one.

**A/N**

What's going oneveryone? This is what I've been doing in my free time. Working on a website called marveluniverse 2k14. Today I will be uploading all the titles I'm doing on there on this site. I really looking for some feedback. Superior Spider-Man is Ultimate Spider-Man with Miles for the most part but five years in the future. I know the chapters are not up to my usual standard but I'm told to hold back as to how much I put in an issue. On this website though, I'm going to break that rule.

Anyway, throughout today I will be uploading all my titles from there on here. I will edit them again if need be so let me know what you think.


	2. Old Friends

_Old Friends_

_Rooftops_

_7:45pm, EST_

Swinging out of the Murlock Tunnels; Miles was lost in his thoughts. A friend of his could be in trouble at this very moment and he wasn't sure whether or not he could reveal who he was under the mask.

"You wanna slow down there for a second?" Fantomex called out bringing Miles out of his thoughts. "We all can't web-sling after all."

"Sorry, it's just that-." Miles started out only for Nomi to put her hand up in response.

"We know your friends in trouble. Still that doesn't excuse you from forgetting you have a team behind you." Nomi reminded the web-slinger who nodded in response.

"You're right, okay time for strategy." Miles said before looking at his roster of a team. "Alright Psylocke I need you to challenge Blizzard to a swordsman duel. An old-fashion on at that since I know he won't turn that down. Fantomex, I need you to act as backup for Psylocke."

"Sounds like fun." Betsy commented as Fantomex nodded in response at her role in the plan.

"Hiro, scan the area, I need to know how many people are in the area." Miles ordered as Hiro started typing on his holographic computer. Seeing the data he saw some interesting results.

"Yo Spider-Man, they're some calm heartbeats in the area. Most of them coming from different rooftops. I'll send one of my bugs to see if I can get a visual." Hiro responded as Miles nodded at the information.

"We do need a field name for you Hiro. I'm thinking Megaman." Nomi teased earning a glare from Hiro.

"Anyway." Hiro said completely ignoring Nomi's suggestion. "Looking at my visuals they're two teams of five."

"Snipers I'm guessing." Miles said while Hiro brought up a holographic visual of the building and teams.

"That's some hardware they're packing." Fantomex commented while looking at the weapons they had. "It seems like House of Fisk broke street date."

"Okay, so Mach-Two and Hiro, take them out quietly. I'll handle whoever Donny is fighting." Miles said as Nomi smirked behind her mask.

"Well, let's go." Nomi replied back as the blue lines started to light up as she propelled herself towards her target.

"Here goes something." Hiro muttered to himself as the jetpack on his back launched him towards his targets.

"The die is cast." Miles said before shooting a web towards the roof top and zip-lining himself up the building.

"The die is cast?" Both Betsy and Fantomex asked one another at Miles choice for a catch phrase. Deciding that this conversation could wait, Fantomex pulled out what appeared to be a grappling gun at shot it towards the top of the roof.

"You ready beautiful?" Fantomex asked earning a smile from Betsy who then pulled up her face mask which covered her features from her nose down.

"Always." Betsy answered as Fantomex pulled her close before pressing the button on the grapple gun which pulled them up the building.

_Roof Tops_

_7:50pm, EST_

The current roof top battle was an interesting site to behold. You have Mya who seemed to be on some sort of "high" as the fight was continuing on. While Blizzard seemed to be on the defense for the moment.

"Honestly, why are you after me?" Blizzard asked while dodging Mya's punches.

"You're nothing but bait honestly." Mya answered truthfully as she started to go into a combination of kicks. "I'm waiting for my real target to get here."

"It's a good thing I'm in the neighborhood then." A cold voice stated as Mya broke her attack against Blizzard and started looking around for her target.

"Come on out Superior Spider-Man, I've been waiting!" Mya shouted into the air only for her body to be met with a three punch combo that knocked her back a bit. Losing the camouflage Miles appeared in all of his glory as Spider-Man.

"You can start talking now or while you're on your way to Ravencroft. It doesn't matter to me either way." Miles said laying down the "law" in this situation.

"It might have to wait Spider-Man, I don't like being used." Blizzard stated before seeing someone that caught his eye.

"I think you might be busy." Miles replied back as Blizzard looking at Mya or the person he saw. Making up his mind he went to the person he saw a few seconds ago.

"He was no fun anyway, now that I have your attention spider, allow me to sink my teeth into you." Mya said before lunging at Miles whose Spider-Sense was kicking into overdrive.

_With Nomi _

She had to admit that this was going to be fun. Something about being on the field once more gave Nomi this sense of duty. It was a weird but good sensation the eighteen year old was feeling. Focusing her power to a low register in terms of her suit. The suits blue color disappeared.

"So, when do we finally get to use our toys?" One of the team members asked his fellow comrades.

"Yeah, my trigger finger is getting itchy." Another one complained at the fact that they had to wait.

"Will you two just wait." This time a female voice cutting into the conversation. "Will be able to shoot the b#$%! Soon enough."

"It's such a sad way to go, to think Mya was so close to inheriting Hydra." The fourth person on the squad said earning a nod from the fifth and final member.

"Well orders are orders, besides she wants to take Hydra and make us "redeemable". Such a foolish endeavor, Hydra will never be bow to such a foolish ideal." The fifth member being a female stated earning nods from her follow friends.

"Too bad you won't be able to do that." Nomi announced to the group as they quickly pointed their weapons towards the infiltrator.

"And who the heck are you?" One of the males asked not knowing who this person was.

"Names Mach-Two and no I'm not known for my speed. I'm something far worse." Nomi answered back as the group started to unload their rounds on her.

"Yeah, we murdered that chick." One of the males boasted only to see an odd occurrence. The bullets they fired were in midair.

"Oh you insult me with your bullets." Nomi started off as she was debating about whether or not to kill these guys now. Remembering her promise she made to Miles years ago she decided to take the higher route. "This should be funny." As all you heard coming from that section of the roof top was loud groans of pain.

_With Hiro_

Currently the man who was behind the desk was having a blast in his Burning Gundam suit. Hiro had to admit that he would have to get out of his lab more often to experience the life of being a hero.

"Who the heck is this guy?" One of the killers asked while trying to shoot the armor wearing hero.

"Yeah, still working on the name thing." Hiro answered back as his fist started to glow green before he punched one of the killers in the face.

"You're dying now." A female killer shouted before pulling out what appeared to be a rocket launcher.

"I should have stayed at home." Hiro muttered to himself before the projectile launched out of the weapon. Analyzing the projectile with his suit. Hiro found himself coming up with a proper solution Allowing his hands to glow green once more, Hiro found himself being able to grab the rocket and directing it into the air. The rocket seemed to have continued to travel for some odd reason.

"Damn that House of Fisk." The female killer said seeing that the rocket was a dud.

"Yeah, sorry about your luck." Hiro said before punching the woman knocking her out. Deciding to wrap this up Hiro seemed to start moving at a faster speed and knocked the rest of the team out.

_With Psylocke and Fantomex_

It was thanks to Fantomex mutant power that Blizzard was pulled away from his current fight. Right now Psylocke had the ice man's attention and that's all she wanted.

"Okay, so who are you?" Blizzard question as he didn't have time to chat.

"You should know who I am." Psylocke replied back before Blizzard locked eyes with her. It was then and only then did Blizzard feel a sort of feeling towards the woman. One that cannot be put in words.

"A swordsman all the way out in New York City? Pinch me." Blizzards voice came out with a little bit of humor in it.

"I challenge you to a duel, not just any swordsman duel but one of old-fashion proportions." Psylocke explained while pulling the scabbard off her back.

"I haven't had one of those in a while." Blizzard answered back while putting his right hand on the hilt of his sword which was still in its scabbard.

"Good, my name is Psylocke. I was the student of the Shadow Queen before her passing and I am the last user of the Shadow Arts." Psylocke said introducing herself to Blizzard who nodded in response.

"And here I thought that style was dead. Anyway my name is Blizzard, I was the student of Jacques Duquesne. I've made my own swords style called the Artic wind." Blizzard said introducing himself as Psylocke nodded in response.

"Impressive indeed, I could see us being friends in the future." Psylocke replied back earning a chuckle out of Blizzard.

"How about we get this started? I'm excited for once." Blizzard stated as he hadn't felt this way in quite some time.

"Fine by me." Psylocke started off before getting into her swordsmen stance.

"Gaze at them with your cold stare, Absolute Zero." Blizzard proclaimed as he pulled his sword out of the scabbard. The blade now had a blue glow to it.

"Your blade actually has a spirit in it." Psylocke said more so making an observation. Mystical weapons were a rare occurrence so for someone to have it is a big deal.

"Absolute Zero tends to disagree with me for the most part. Damn blade." Blizzard commented.

"I understand, I guess it's time for me to reveal my surprise too." Psylocke replied before grasping her scabbard.

"Keep all my promises." Psylocke started off while slowing pulling her blade out. "Oath keeper." As a white hue covered the blade.

_If I remember Betsy's story about these sorts of weapons. The spirits trapped in these weapons are usually elemental sprits of some sorts. Not too many people have them, then again Betsy was able to come across three for some odd reason. Saying the blades name and phrase is the only way to pull them out of their scarab. _Fantomex said to herself while trying her best to remember the other important facts about these weapons. Then again it was Betsy fault for trying to tell her something when she was coming down off of an orgasm. _Focus Ciara, what else did your hot girlfriend say about these weapons…oh well I'm sure it will come to me once Betsy kicks this guy's ass._

"Let's go." Both Blizzard and Psylocke said to one another before charging at one another. A duel of epic proportions was about to begin.


	3. Unlikely Allies

_Issue 3: Unlikely Allies_

_With Fantomex_

To the untrained eye, all you were seeing was dust kicking up every now and again. To a professional eye you were seeing a clash of swordsmen at their finest. Both of them looked as though they were enjoying the battle and going for non-fatal blows at that.

"You're pretty good Blizzard." Psylocke remarked while feeling the light blows Blizzard landed.

"I can proudly say the same thing to you." Blizzard replied back also taking into account the blows Psylocke landed.

"Let's take this up a notch." Psylocke stated before going into a different stance all together as that got Blizzards attention.

"Oh, you're going to grace me with some Shadow Arts techniques." Blizzard stated earning a nod from Psylocke.

"Only if you use your Artic Wind techniques." Psylocke replied back earning a smile from Blizzard whose sword started to glow a light blue.

"Let's do it then." Blizzard said before slicing the air with his blade. Dodging the arc of cold wind that came out of the sword. Psylocke answered back with a quick strike on her own which missed Blizzard completely.

"What the hell was that?" Blizzard asked as the entire attack was nowhere near his area. A second later after asking that question Blizzard felt a "phantom" pain in his left arm.

"I'll let you figure that out." Psylocke answered before going on the offensive against Blizzard who at the moment was now on the defense.

_With Spider-Man_

Currently dodging the punches and kicks Viper was throwing at him. Miles had to think of a way to take her down quickly before Blizzard had a chance to come back.

"I'm done playing Viper." Miles stated before entering his "zone". His "zone" was something he learned while training under Elektra. It was when his body entered this "zone" his Spider-Sense and fighting style become one. His body would no longer instinctively dodge but rather process that information and use it to his advantage. When Miles entered his "zone" during fights, it was usually the end.

"Well prove it then!" Mya roared before lashing out with nothing but lightning fast kicks which would have knocked out an average man. During those kicks Miles not only dodged them with ease but went on the offensive with five quick punches of his own. The last punch being charged with his "Venom". That combination stunned Mya in a matter of seconds.

"I told you." Miles stated before exiting his "zone." Miles looked around and noticed Hiro and Nomi were coming over to meet him.

"Way to wrap it up Spider-Man." Nomi commented as her original comment was "Way to put a girl in her place" but this wasn't the appropriate situation for that. "Too bad she's not a bad guy."

"Explain." Miles ordered as he was about to put her in Ravencroft and call it a day.

"Yeah, after beating up those goons, we both learned they were here to kill her." Hiro explained earning a nod from Miles.

"They tried to kill me?" Mya whispered as tears started to fall from her face. This revelation was a shock to her core. The people she thought were her friends, heck family had tried to kill her on what grounds? Trying to make Hydra better? Trying to get Hydra on the right path and make them the "winning" team? All her hard work at trying to make Hydra look less like monsters was all in vain.

"That's not good." Hiro said as crying woman were never a good thing.

"Mach-Two can you console her?" Miles said earning a nod from his girlfriend who went and hugged the woman.

"So what's the plan here?" Hiro asked wanting to know their next move.

"Well, we take her in and see what information we can get from her. I rather have more friends than enemies." Miles answered as Hiro had a confused look on his face.

"Wait..wait …wait." Hiro started off while putting his hands up as though to stop Miles. "We take her back to the layer?"

"Where else are we going to put her? Ravencroft? Please Hydra would kill her by sunrise." Miles said being reasonable about this situation.

"Well she can stay in the guest room I guess." Hiro commented as they didn't have a "prisoner" room in the layer. After hearing Miles reason he had to agree. Ravencroft while secured still had its security flaws. I mean if someone as dumb as Rex can break out then a terrorist group like Hydra should be able to get in and out no problem.

"We should-." Miles started off talking to Mach-Two, Mya, and Hiro. "DUCK!"

Miles knocked Hiro down just in time. While Mach-Two was able to get Mya down just in time as a gust of cold wind hit the group hard causing them to shiver.

"Blizzard must be getting serious." Miles commented before standing up again. As he hadn't felt that sort of coldness since the last time he sparred with Donny which was a two years ago. "Let's hurry up and stop it before they both get serious."

"Agreed." Mach-Two said as her eyes took on a dark blue hue. Using her powers to "grab" the two combatants and freeze them in their place.

"I'm going in." Miles stated before running towards the battle.

_With Psylocke_

The last move Blizzard threw was impressive. She had never seen such a masterly over the ice element before. It was honestly something to behold.

"My turn." Psylocke announced before she could start her move she felt something. A force holding her entire body in place. Looking at Blizzard she could see he was in a similar situation.

"You okay?" Fantomex asked while pulling her guns out in case an enemy was here.

"It's just Mach-Two." Miles answered while walking into the scene. "The fights over, Viper is coming with us."

"Awwww." Both Psylocke and Blizzard groaned in unison as they didn't want this battle to end.

"You can release them now!" Miles shouted loud enough for Mach-Two to hear. As both the combatants could feel control of their bodies once again.

"I'm glad you said it was Mach-Two. I was about to break out if I was in that hold any longer." Psylocke commented as she had planned on messing up the persons mind to break the hold on her.

"Same here." Blizzard added on as he knew that for some of those holds it was all about mentality and all you had to do was "will" yourself out of it.

"Think you can give me and Blizzard some space Psylocke, Fantomex?" Miles questioned as he wanted to have a private conversation with Donny. He had decided to reveal himself to one of his closest friends.

"Sure, just don't take too long." Fantomex said as she wanted to go home and get some sleep. It had been a long day in her books. With that said the couple left to join their friends on the other rooftop.

"Long time no see Miles." Blizzard greeted as if you could see Miles face behind the mask. It would be one of shock but luckily he played it cool.

"I'm not even going to ask how you figured it out Donny." Miles replied back before he and Blizzard did their secret hand shake.

"You entered your "zone". I must say you've really improved it from our last battle." Donny commented as he caught a glimpse of it before turning his attention back to Psylocke.

"And you still know how to make people shiver. Look if you're looking for a place to stay you can live with me and my crew for a while." Miles explained earning a confused look from Donny.

"Crew? Wait you mean those two beautiful ladies were a part of your crew?" Donny questioned wanting to know more about this crew Miles now has.

"Yes I have a crew and those two beautiful ladies are taken." Miles answered back as the two started to walk towards the other rooftop.

"Oh those guys must be lucky." Donny said as he was always into a woman who could hold her own in battle.

"Who said they were into guys?" Miles asked as he got the reaction he wanted. Donny speechless was always a good thing to remember and mark on the calendar.

"Okay, so who are the lucky ladies then?" Donny asked as he had nothing against folks who were I love with the same-sex. If they loved them, well they loved them plain and simple.

"They just left the rooftop." Miles answered as he was ready to enjoy the speechless reaction Donny would put on once more.

"So let me get this straight." Donny started off as his mind was putting two and two together and getting four. "Psylocke goes with Fantomex."

"Yep, they've been together for almost a year now once Christmas rolls around." Miles answered as Donny smiled at that bit of news.

"So where's this layer?" Donny questioned as he wanted to see the pad he would be crashing at for the time being.

"You're about to find out." Miles said as they were now arriving on the other rooftop and making their ways to the Murlock Tunnel entrance that was nearby.

"Hey Mach-Two." Miles called out earning his girlfriend's attention. "What did you do with those hit men?" As Mach-Two chuckled at that question.

"I'm sure it will be on the news in the morning." Was all Mach-Two could say as they entered the tunnels. One of the headlines for tomorrow's paper would be "hit men" tied in the sky.

_Murlock Tunnels_

_9:30pm, EST_

Placing Mya in her "holding cell" otherwise known as the guest room. Our team of heroes were discussing some of the recent events that transpired overnight. Starting off with Miles telling the crew that Blizzard will be living with them.

"And which room is he going to stay in?" Nomi questioned as there was no way she was giving up, let alone sharing her room.

"I'm fine with sleeping on the couch. When you sleep in a sleeping bag or sometimes in a tree. You tend to appreciate the uncomfortable couch cushions a bit more." Donny said as both Ciara and Miles could agree.

"I like the new guy already, if he can cook food that's not already pre-made. He's a keeper and that's final." Betsy declared as she was the only actual cook out of their group.

"Well consider me a roommate because I can." Donny replied back earning a high-five from Betsy and a look of possible jealously from Ciara.

"Moving onto other business here." Miles started before continuing his point. "We have Mya in our custody for the moment. Any suggestions as to what we should exactly do with her? Please raise your hand now."

"And no none of you can torture her." Hiro added on earning groans of disappointment from Ciara, Nomi, and Donny.

"How about you talk to her Miles as Spider-Man?" Besty suggested before thinking of another option. "I could be in the other room reading her mind as she talks to you. That way we would know what's true and what's false."

"Sounds like a plan, everyone else I say turn in for the night or relax. If something big comes up I'll go ahead and handle it." Miles stated earning nods of approval from everyone else. The superhero action they did while wasn't tiring but down time wasn't something they usually had. So they took every chance to just sit around and relax.

"Well good night in case I don't see you later tonight." Nomi said before giving Miles a quick kiss on the cheek before proceeding to her room for the night.

"I know you're coming back to bed so don't keep me waiting beautiful." Ciara said earning a smile from Betsy.

"If someone could point me to the couch." Donny said before letting out a grunt. "That would be great."

"It's this way Snake Eyes." Hiro said teasing Donny on his costume design.

"I'll let that one slide for now." Donny commented causing Hiro to sweat a bit at the possible threat.

"Alright Betsy let's make this quick." Miles said as the duo went towards the guest room with intentions on getting some answers.

_Guest Room_

_9:45pm, EST_

The "Prisoner of War" if you could call staying in a bedroom with a queen sized bed, dresser cabinet, desk, a television with cable, a mini fridge, and microwave was training. At this time she was doing some sit-ups as she now had the resolve of taking Hydra down once and for all.

"You could relax you know." A voice stated as Mya saw the laser beamed door came down to reveal Spider-Man.

"Thank you for the accommodations, I never been so comfortable in a "prison." Mya started as Miles nodded at that statement.

"I'm here for business right now." Miles started off before sitting down in the chair near the desk. "Let's talk about you first off."

"My birth name is Ophelia Sarkissian. It's a Hydra tradition that all woman birthed into the Sarkissian family name is Ophelia. My real name is Asami Sato, Mya is just a cover up name at best." Asami explained earning a nod from Miles as she continued her story. "From there I was treated well within Hydra over the years. I'm pretty sure you were the one who put my step mother in jail."

"Step-mother?" Miles questioned as the only Viper he put away was one from six years ago when Hydra started it's "invasion" against America.

"Yeah, she wasn't really the heir to Hydra like I was. So until I became of age which is eighteen. I was taught so many things over the years by Hydra and now I want nothing more than to see them burn." Asami continued to explain.

"So what exactly do you want from me? Before you were betrayed by Hydra by the way." Miles asked as for a brief second he saw a hint of rage behind her eyes. That anger she has against Hydra was something fierce.

"I was going to ask you to help me talk to the Ultimates. Specifically Tony Stark as I wanted to make amends on Hydra's behalf on their invasion among their other actions. All I wanted to do was strive for peace and make amends but it looks like Hydra doesn't want too." Asami informed Miles who quickly glanced outside the hallway to Betsy who was confirming that all the information was indeed true.

"So now what do you want to do?" Miles asked wanting to know where her head was right now.

"I want to take them down, _hard._" Asami answered saying the last word of the sentence with venom in her voice.

"Are you turning over a new leaf?" Miles asked wanting to know whether or not he could trust her in the long run.

"Yes." Her voice filled with nothing but resolve. "If you do two things for me Spider-Man I will be in debt to you and your friends for life. Whatever secrets you tell me I will keep them and take them to my grave. I swear on not only my life but on my families word that I will not betray you or your friends trust if you put your faith in me"

"Will talk in the morning alright, until then get some sleep. If you need me I'll be in my room so just press this." Miles said before giving her a small object that looked like a spider. "And I'll come to check on you alright."

"Shouldn't you be outside fighting crime?" Asami asked wondering why he wasn't outside fighting the crime in the city.

"See that's another reason why people are calling me "Superior" Spider-Man. It's that I have a network but I'll leave it at that for now. Until I can fully trust you, I don't want to give away all my secrets." Miles answered back not wanting to reveal too much to the villainess in their guest room.

"Very well Spider-Man." Asami said before her hair changed from green to black. "My natural hair color, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Indeed we will, good night." Miles replied back before leaving the guest room and activating the laser door function Hiro made in the thirty minutes they were home.

"I've never heard anyone so honest." Betsy stated before continuing her information dump to Miles. "She was being truthful about everything she said. Including the life debt information, she is willing to die for us Miles. I suggest you think about it before contacting Commissioner Cage tomorrow. I've dwelled deeper into her mind Miles and she's honestly a result of being on the wrong side. Also I'm sure you would remember one of your old classmates?"

That last part of information shocked Miles, Asami was a classmate of his, surly he would remember someone like her right?

"She went under the name Helena Wayne." Betsy said as Miles now remembered Asami from his times at his former high school. The two had almost dated if it weren't for Kate.

"Oh, well this might be awkward down the line." Miles commented earning a look of interest from Betsy.

"I would love to pry this situation more but I have a girlfriend who's waiting on me. So until tomorrow Miles, get some sleep." Betsy told Miles before going to the room she shared with Ciara. They had plans on bin watching some anime shows before turning in for the night.

"Try not to stay up too late now." Miles said before quickly going to check on Nomi in her room before going to his own room to get some sleep. The past five hours had been long but the rewards coming out of it were too good to pass up.


	4. Check In

_Issue Four: Check In_

_October 23rd , 6:30am, EST_

Currently our scene starts with Miles and Ciara aka Fantomex outside on a jog. The duo usually worked out together in the morning as their girlfriends tended to like sleeping until seven. Right now the two were finishing up their jog.

"Nice run." Ciara stated as the two approached their usual hangout titled "Johnnies Burger Shack.". 

"Thanks Ciara, I believe I could had done better though." Miles said as he started jogging a few weeks ago. 

"You're only human man, don't sweat it." Ciara replied back as their restaurant didn't open until seven but luckily Miles and Ciara were close friends with John so most the time he would open up early just for them.

"Well look who it is, some of my favorite customers." A voice called out as they coming out of the ally way a African-American male in his late forties approach them. His attire was a pair of jeans, sneakers, a long sleeved shirt, and a chefs apron. This was none other than John himself, owner of this fine establishment. 

"What's going on man?" Miles said as John opened the door so the two could come into the restaurant. 

"Same old same old you know. Seems like we might be in for some weird weather. Folks were saying it was snowing last night in some areas." John informed the two who were a part of that snow area. 

"Yeah, I remember the radio mentioning that in one of their bizarre stories this morning." Ciara said as you could see the iPhone and headphones strapped on her forearm. "Along with some mercenaries being tied up on a street lamp." 

"You think Spider-Man had something to do with that?" John asked as they reached their destination which was the counter where you could sit and eat.

"Who knows John, could be someone new coming to the scene." Miles said as John passed the two some menus. 

"Now that would be cool, I mean those Ultimates are back in full swing, so why not? The world could always use some more superheroes." John replied back earning nods from Ciara and Miles who were reading the menu.

"I think we all can agree on that one. Anyway I'll take the breakfast special number two please, I like my eggs scrambled." Ciara said as John wrote the order down before pointing to Miles.

"A number eight please with two slices of ham and sausage." Miles ordered as John wrote it down.

"Drinks?" John asked as he was about to cook their meal. 

"Water." They both answered as John went ahead and started cooking the food. Leaving Ciara and Miles to talk amongst themselves for a bit.

"So what's your plan with Asami?" Ciara asked wanting to know the next plan of action.

"I'm sure Betsy told you everything right?" Miles asked as Ciara nodded in response. "Well my plan is to rescue her two friends and get as much details about them, Hydra, and herself before I decide to let her join our team."

"Sounds risky." Ciara commented as Miles had planned on taking a risk. 

"I know but if she is as serious as she was yesterday than this will work out in our favor." Miles said as Ciara wasn't too sold on the idea. "I mean I took a chance bringing you in and you turned out pretty well." 

"I like to think of my story is way different than Asami's." Ciara commented as John was brining their breakfast.

"It was by far Ciara but the results were us becoming the best of friends and I know Asami can do the same." Miles said before John came over.

"Order up!" John shouted before serving them their food. 

"Thanks John." The two said before eating their food. As they were able to enjoy their meal before taking on the day. 

_Outside Johnnies Burger Shack_

_7:15am, EST_

After a good breakfast the two were headed back to their home. Ciara was going over a email she got from someone who hired her for a job. Her jobs usually consisted of stealing, testing security systems for companies, and if she really needed the money. Well she wasn't afraid of giving someone a dirt nap. For the most part she usually does security system checks and testing out fire-arms for the Military. Using them in tactical situations before they massed produced them. Ciara had to admit she loved her job depending on who hired her.

"Job?" Miles asked earning a nod from Ciara.

"Yep, this one coming from good old Ross this time." Ciara said before she continued. "He wants me to test something called "Ghost Tech.". The plan is to give black ops member this sort of stuff." 

"I know Ross's thinkers couldn't have thought of that." Miles commented as Ross's "Thinkers" were more action and exploded oriented. 

"Yeah, his name is Amadeus Cho. A lot of his stuff he's making is being used for good rather than bad. I've seen him stand up to Ross on multiple occasions. I believe he's the one whose starting this move for the Military to cut their funding and put it somewhere else. Can't blame the guy, Military has more money now to blow than ever before." Ciara explained as Miles nodded at the information before his phone started to ring. Pulling the phone out he saw the name and number and as it was someone he hadn't talked to in about a month or so.

"Yeah." Miles answered as he listened to what the other person had to say. "Now? Okay give me about twenty minutes or so." Before Miles hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ciara asked wanting to know more details.

"A certain New York Inspector." Was all Miles could say before Ciara smirked at that. She knew who he was talking about now.

"Well get going then, you don't want to keep them waiting. Let alone their partner." Ciara commented as Miles was about to take off and change into his "work" cloths. "Also if you're going to do that breakout today. Let me know, I'm sure I can get the Ghost tech approved for field testing."

"Will do, later Ciara." Miles said before running towards an alleyway and pressing a button on his watch as his Spider-Man attire was now on his body.

_With Miles_

_7:45am, EST_

Currently our web-slinger was approaching one of the many buildings that populated the downtown area. Right now his destination was the NYPD Headquarters. He had a meeting with two of his favorite people and supporters.

"Where is he?" Someone yelled as Miles knew that voice from anywhere. "You would think he knew by now time is money." 

"Calm down, he'll be here alright. You know he's busy being Spider-Man." A female voice said calming her male partner down.

"Yeah." Miles said swinging onto the roof tops. "I was doing the Spider-Man thing." As that remark earned a chuckle from the female.

"What's going on kid?" The male called out as his attire was a yellow shirt, a pair of black pants, and black boots. He wore a golden chain around his neck which had the word "CAGE" on them. His name was Luke Cage and he was a former Ultimate.

"Nothing much Luke, same old same old. How's Jessica doing?" Miles asked wanting to know how the man's longtime girlfriend was doing. 

"You know Jessica, she's fine. She ran into one of her old air force buddies. Said her name was Carol something. She's supposed to come over this evening to eat dinner with us. Anyway what's been going on with you?" Luke answered back before the woman cut in. 

"What happened to "Time is Money?" the female questioned as her attire was a pair of blue jeans, black boots, a blue long sleeved shirt with the words "NYPC" on the back in white as under that was a bullet proof vest. She had long red hair but it was done up in a ponytail. The thing that stood out the most were her green eyes.

"Calm down MJ, it's been a while since I've seen the kid. I thought you would be all over him _Inspector._" Luke replied back as he said the word "Inspector" as though he was teasing her.

"Stop calling me that, you know I hate that title." Mary Jane said as she hated it when people would call her that. 

"So what did you call me here for?" Miles asked getting down to business. "Is the "Spider-Web" down?" As the "Spider-Web" was a network Miles and Hiro came up with. It was after Cataclysm where Miles decided to start handing out these tracers to random people. If there was trouble all they had to do was press the button and he would go there but only if things were dire. Miles originally used the system to help him spot out crime in different areas of New York but thanks to Mary Jane. The "Spider-Web" now became a system where people who had the "App" Hiro and Miles made could report crimes in progress to either Miles or the NYPD. Also the civilians using the "App" could write their own updates about the community they're in and some of the news going on in there part of town.

Miles had to admit that it sounded weird at first as giving people the ability to call Spider-Man was something he was sure Peter Parker would never do but who knew that it was such a positive. Only having to get out of bed when needed, people felt more safer with him around, and the police and S.W.A.T teams were actually working with him rather than against him.

"No the network is fine, I just need to know what you got into last night." Mary Jane said before taking out her tablet and clicking on the "Spider-Web" app which opened to display someone reporting the snow story from last night and stating that Spider-Man was there.

"I was going to talk to you two about that. Look I guess you can say captured." Miles started off using air quotes. "The person who was causing the snow. It turned out to be my friend Donny, who was being hunted by the daughter of Madame Viper." 

"So you're housing the daughter of one of New Yorks own terrorist." Mary Jane said as Miles shook his head no. 

"Well her own group turned against her last night. Apparently she was trying to make Hydra turn over a new leaf and lets say someone in charge didn't like it." Miles explained earning nods from Mary Jane and Luke Cage. 

"Sounds interesting, what's your next move?" Luke asked in case he was needed to bust a few heads in.

"Well Psylocke and I conducted a Q&A to verify things and it was true. She's even offered to swear her loyalty to me and my friends if we get her friends out of Hydra." Miles answered back.

"Risky business kid, I can tell you that much but I can say swearing loyalty is one of those things that haven't changed. Regardless of the person." Luke said as he still saw that notion of swearing loyalty to someone was still a thing people did in this day and age. 

"Anything we can do to help?" Mary Jane asked as Miles shook his head no.

"I still don't have all the details as to where her friends are located but if I do get anything juicy I'll send it to you." Miles answered back. 

"Be careful out there kid, it seems like ever since the Ultimates came back. Weirdos have been coming out the woodwork." Luke advised earning a nod from Miles.

"Well you know my usual, stay safe out there and remember you always have allies." Mary Jane said again earning a nod from Miles. 

"Same to you two as well. Also what was that project you wanted Betsy and Hiro to help you with? They said something about "Heroes for Hire?" Miles asked as Mary Jane and Luke shared a look before nodding.

"Well it was Lukes idea." Mary Jane said before pointing to the man who originally created this project.

"Oh like you weren't agreeing. Anyway long story short, I want to offer the world my super hero services. Like my full protection and investigation services, you know stuff like that. I even have a few heroes who are down for the project as well." Luke said with pride in his voice.

"And he convinced you how?" Miles said in a joking voice earning a giggle from MJ and a growl from Luke.

"Business partner, splitting it fifty fifty." Mary Jane said before continuing "Besides as an Inspector I feel like I'm not doing enough. Like I don't know the streets like I used to back in the day. Heros for Hire will allow me to finally make a difference. One of the reasons I went into Police Academy in the first place."

"Hey if you need my help, you two can always call me." Miles said before remembering a question he had. "Oh how is Gwen doing? I haven't talked to her in a few months." 

"She's doing fine, I talked to her last month. She said something about running into somebody we knew and she should be coming home soon." Mary Jane said as Gwen was currently living the life of someone in the Military. 

"I can't wait to see her again. I wonder if she got me a souvenir?" Miles said more to himself as Gwen would always bring Miles back some cool stuff from her tours. 

"Anyway kid we gotta bounce. Time is Money MJ." Luke said before leaving the rooftop they were on earning a groan from Mary Jane. 

"Later Miles." Mary Jane said before hugging the spider themed hero as she left to pursue her partner. 

_Good thing today is Saturday. _Miles said as his Saturdays were usually free to do Spider-Man things for the most part. Today he was going to make the decision about one Asami Sato.

_With Ciara_

_1:00pm, EST_

Currently the "Hero for Hire" was testing out the "Ghost Tech". Right now they had her in a virtual reality room doing a few simulations.

"You know you put me in some weird situation." Ciara started off as she was currently wearing the "Ghost Tech" which was a cloak of all things. As around her were nothing but sumo wrestlers who seemed to attack as soon as they saw motion "But this one takes the cake." 

"Yeah Ross, this is weird, even for you." One Amadeus Cho stated. His attire was that of a polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and converse shoes. You would never guess that Amadeus Cho was a genius, recognized as a Professor in the state of New York City, nor right hand man of General "Thunderbolt" Ross. To think he was able to achieve so much only being eighteen.

"It's called payback for stealing my hummer." Ross chimed in over the speaker earning a laugh from Amadeus and a groan from Ciara.

"That's not stealing; I was using it for a certain amount of time and was going to bring it back." Ciara said as her London Accent was present. "That's borrowing...not stealing."

"Don't care, a duck is a duck no matter how it quacks." Ross replied back not putting up with Fantomex's logic. 

"Well given all the weird things that happen in this world. I like to say it does matter." Ciara answered back as Amadeus loved laughing at the conversations Fantomex and Ross would get into.

"I'm so glad you find this funny Cho." Ross said as Amadeus stopped laughing. 

"Can't help it, you two are hilarious." Amadeus said as Ciara made the motion to cut the simulation. As the two saw that she had answered her cell phone and had a quick conversation. She quickly made her way to the exit door in the room.

"Hey Ross, I can put this "Ghost Tech" through it's paces if want me too?" Ciara said earning a look of interest. 

"Keep talking." Ross said as when Fantomex was able to test these sorts of devices in the field. The results were better and more accurate.

"I'm going to be helping a friend out in the field in about thirty minutes or so. It's a stealth mission and that's all I can say." Ciara said as she never went into too many details about the missions she was testing their technology out on. 

"Alright, be sure to write down anything weird that happens with the cloak while you're out." Amadeus said in a serious tone as he took the devices he made serious.

"Gotcha poindexter." Ciara said before turning to Ross. "Anything you need from me?"

"Yeah, take a shower, you stink." Ross teased earning a growl from Ciara who finally smelt herself. 

"I should put two caps in your ass but I have a place to be." Ciara said before running towards the shower area. What, just because she was a freelancer, doesn't mean she didn't have standards.

_New York Docks Near Battery Park_

_2:00pm, EST_

Our scene consisted of Miles in his "Superior" Spider-Man attire, Asami dressed in her new Viper attire. The new attire consisted of a black body suit which if you looked closley it had a green lines running throughout the suit. The design was based off an actual Viper's scales pattern. Covering her hands were a pair of green gloves that Hiro and Asami designed. On her feet were a pair of black combat boots. Around her waist was a green utility belt which contained a few gadgets. Finally covering her face was a mask that covered her entire face minus her eyes which were covered by green lenses similar to Miles. You could almost say she looked like a "Viper" and her "Fangs" were her hands.

"Am I late? Sorry I got caught up doing a thing." Ciara said as she knew she was a few minutes late.

"It's fine Fantomex, we were waiting for my ride. Also if you could use your powers please. I don't want my ride to get a few looks of interest." Miles replied back earning a questionable look from Ciara. Ciara proceeded to use her mutant power of misdirection on the area. The trio was now out of sight.

"What is our destination?" Ciara asked as she wasn't given much of a briefing when Miles talked to her earlier.

"We're going to a underwater Hydra base that is located between Governors Island and Battery Park. From there we will be getting my two friends out of there." Asami explained.

"Are you sure we can get in there? Shouldn't they be on high alert in case you return?" Ciara asked.

"They should but I know for a fact they're not. The other "thinkers" you could say live in other places of the world and even if they do change the pass codes which I know they haven't. It takes two days to remove DNA fingerprints, retinal scanners, and Hydra's own "Blood scan". Besides I know the place like the back of my hand. I can get us in and out no problem." Asami boasted knowing how her former organization worked.

"Alright, let's make this as smooth as it can be." Ciara said as her eyes turned to Miles who was watching something come up from the water.

"Rides here." Miles announced as the two saw what appeared to be a very sleek, medium sized submarine.

"How in the hell did you get that?" Ciara asked while eyeing the red and black sub.

"Tony owed me one, now let's get going." Miles answered back as Ciara and Asami had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting turn of events.

_That's it for issue 4 folks, five and six are where the action is at. So if you've been waiting for some fights, all I can say is you're about to get them in spades. Until then folks, I'm out._


End file.
